Calling a Dragon
by N.V.9
Summary: Sasuke was born human, knowing little of the outside world that did not classify as human. The only connection he had to other species were the stories told to him by his mother. But when a warrior appears, he finds out how much he is part of the world he thought of as little more then fairytales. As he travels to save a mate he slowly remembers, Sasuke fights to save them all.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

**A/N: This is the somewhat 'I call thee forth re-write'. I got stuck on the other one and couldn't figure out where to go with it, that and I really wanted to make it yaoi, but the other one wasn't working. Anyway, I've been watching LOTR's one too many times, and so it's still has the feel of it with my own twist on the thing, not to mention YAOI. :) Who knows, I probably will re-continue the other one but not for a while. Man I cannot stop new plots from appearing. Give me an old one and my minds as dry as the desert. Throw in a new one and I have so many directions to take it.**

Colors shifted across his vision. Forming pictures only to take them away just as quickly as they came. So many scents tickled his nose and so many sounds played with his ears. It was like everything was in his grasp. As if he could reach out and touch it all with his fingertips.

Slowly a picture began to take shape, showing him a handsome boy of his age watching him. His blonde hair moving in the breezless air and his blue eyes watching him without blinking.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, frowning and looking around as his voice echoed in the flashing colors and quick moving pictures. "Where am I?"

"_**I am one half of what you are**_." The blonde said, his mouth never moving and his expression still unreadable. "_**You are where you were meant to be**_."

"Where is that?"

"_**Here. There. Everywhere. Find us and all will be safe. Find us and everything will be at peace. Fail and we die. Fail and what I've done is for naught. Fail and we lose what we cherish most**_."

"What are you saying?" Sasuke yelled as the sound of thunder played in the background, coming closer. "Answer me!" He screamed as the wind picked up around him, completely going around the blonde male watching him.

"_**Without him we are weak. Even now we feel his power running through our blood. Feel the fire in our vains. Even now we hear his creatures in our ears. Even now we are almost one**_."

"I don't understand!" Sasuke screamed running his hands over his face to be rid of the raindrops.

"_**Go**_." and just like that the boy was gone leaving Sasuke alone as he faught the rain pouring over him and the wind threatening to take him away from it all.

**: D :**

With a gasp of fear, Sasuke's eyes flashed open and looked around frantically for the blonde male. Sitting up, he found himself in his room with his brother asleep on the second bed and sweat falling down his own face. In the background, he heard whispers of the wind, brushing gently against the window. When no other noise could be heard, Sasuke took in a deep breath and allowed himself to relax. Within moments, his eyes closed and sleep claimed him once more.

**: D :**

"Little Brother, if you don't wake up, I will drag you into the lake in nothing but the clothing you wear now," Sasuke heard Itachi whisper into his ear. Groaning, Sasuke pushed Itachi away and turned over. Seconds later, Sasuke's eyes opened as his body was rudely grasped around the middle.  
"Let me go, Itachi!" Sasuke screamed, kicking his legs and banging his fist against Itachi's back. "Itachi, you bastard, let me go! I'm naked!" he screeched when he felt a breeze on his behind, why did Itachi take his pants off! "Mother!"

"Itachi, I've seen his bottom one too many times long ago, I do not need to remember what it looks like," came his father's dry response to Sasuke's screeching.

"Father, I was only jesting." Itachi answered innocently as he placed Sasuke on the floor, grunting when the youngest Uchiha punched him in the gut before running back toward his room, his hands cupping his privates in a poor attempt to hide himself from his Mother's laughing eyes. "When I was his age, I did not stay in bed past noon."

"No, I believe you stayed well past it," Mikoto laughed, smacking him gently with a dish towel. "Besides you are only a few years older then Sasuke and your ways have only gotten worse. What would you have done had a clansman been here?"

"It was not my bottom on display." Itachi shrugged, turning when Sasuke made his re-entrance, his hands tucking his tunic into his slacks, his eyes promising death to Itachi. "Well, it's nice to see you clothed for once, little brother."

"May the nine hell-omph!" Sasuke glared as their Father calmly reached over and covered his mouth with his hand.

"What have we said about cursing your brother to the nine hells?" Fugaku asked, sipping the tea his wife handed him.

"To not to." Sasuke pouted, crossing his arms. He hated when Itachi was home from his journeys. Yes he loved his brother, missed him when he was gone, but when Itachi was here, he wanted nothing more then to beat him. Itachi made his life hell, doing as all big brothers did to the younger siblings that followed afterwards. He enjoyed holding the four year difference between them over Sasuke's head, speaking to Sasuke as if he were a child of eight and not sixteen. He teased and tormented and Sasuke could do nothing back since his brother was bigger then he was by six inches and heavier then he was by at least sixty pounds of never ending muscle. Even if Itachi didn't look as if he carried any muscle, one always felt it when they were on the otherside of his fist. "But father-"

"Sasuke, how do you ever expect to be a man if you hide behind father's shadow?" Itachi teased, flinching when their Mother smacked him on the back of the head, telling him to sit at the table. "Mother!" Itachi pouted.

"If you continue to torment your brother, you will gain no after lunch pie." Mikoto warned.

"I am only aiding him into becoming a ma-"

"Aiding my ass!" Sasuke cursed, flinching this time when his Mother tugged on his ear. "Mother that hurts!" Which it did but not as much as his pride. Sasuke was kind of the joke of the clan. His fighting skills were worst then a childs. No matter what he did, he couldn't find the balance he needed to connect an attack. His swordmanship was just as bad. And because of this, everyone in his clan teased him constantly. Especially when his mother was known as the Feline Dagger, and one of the best female swordswoman in the world. Many came to challenge his mother and many ran with their tail between their legs. His Father was the Sword of Fire and even Itachi had gained a name for himself as Death's Blade. Everyone in his clan had a name, save for himself.

"Fugaku, control your sons," Mikoto demanded.  
"My love, I believe you are doing a wonderful job of doing such a deed on your own," Fugaku replied, digging his fork into his plate. "I need not raise a fist when you are about."

"Father seems to hide behind Mother's skirts." Sasuke whispered to Itachi.

"Yes, I've always known we gained our ways from Mother. Father is obivisouly not man enough to raise such wonderful sons such as us." Itachi nodded, as their Father glared at both of them. Before he could respond, a strong rapt of knuckles sounded against their door.

"I'll get it," Itachi said, moving toward the door as their mother put more platters of food upon the table. "Yes?" came Itachi's reply as the door swung open.

"Sasuke." Came a strong commanding tone of the man upon the otherside of the door.

"No, Itachi actually. What need of you with my brother?" Itachi asked suspeciously. By this time, Fugaku had abandon his place at the table as he moved to stand behind Itachi. Wanting to see who wanted him, Sasuke moved quickly toward the two, evading his mother's reaching hand as he ran to stand behind his brother, peeking around him to see the man. What he saw was a man of age, looking older then his father, but built with a frame that denied his age. His long white hair fell down his back as the black cloak he wore seemed so at odds with him.

"I must speak to Sasuke." the man said, looking from both men before his gaze landed on Sasuke. Those eyes seemed to see into Sasuke's soul. They were filled with strenght that not even the strongest of warriors could hold. He was a man that was meant to be followed and obeyed. One that any king would want leading their army. Without saying a word, Sasuke felt as if he had heard a thousand languages filling his head.

"Not until you give us your name." Fugaku said, moving enough to block Sasuke from the man's gaze. Outside their home, Sasuke heard the swift draw of swords, meaning that others within their clan had appeared, standing ready to fight this man if they had too. The Uchiha Clan may have only been human, but they were warriors that many beast would not wish to face.

"I do not wish a fight, I only come for the boy." the man said in the same king like tone.

"You will not get my son." Fugaku growled, his hand slowly reaching for a sword to the side of the door. Before he could so much as touch it, the warrior grabbed Fugaku by his collar and tossed him aside. Grunts followed as he landed on other Uchihas. Itachi moved next, pushing Sasuke back as he kicked out. Instead of connecting, Itachi's foot was caught and pulled, causing his brother to fall on his ass.

"I do not wish a fight." the man said again as he looked at Sasuke, Mikoto standing in front of him with her own blade.

"A fight is what you will have should you attempt to take my son." Mikoto snapped.

"A fight shall happen regardless of your actions." the man answered. "Whether you fight me or not, your son shall come with me."

"Why do you need me?" Sasuke asked when he saw his uncles and cousins moving closer to the unknown man.

"It doesn't matter, he won't have you!" Itachi snapped, kicking out again, reaching for a dagger tied to his waist. With a quick movement, Itachi was up on his feet, pushing the man back into the clan and like one the Uchihas attacked. Striking and pulling back at different times, they were masterful in their movements, dancing as they evaded and struck again and again. Each of the swords whistled through the air, but none of them connected to the man.

With each strike of their blades, his own blocked and pushed back. Sasuke watched from the doorway as his family fought for him, trying to protect him. With wide eyes, he watched as his mother jumped into the fray, holding her own against the man. Sasuke had seen her fight before and he never grew tired of watching her. She was truely like a cat, graceful and fast. When the man's sword swept toward her, his mother jumped back, her hands propelling her backwards as she landed in a crouch. One hand clenched the handle of her blade, the other slid down the flat surface only to come to a stop at the tip.

Without warning, Sasuke watched his Uncle come from behind, bringing his blade down hard, as if to stab the warrior. To the shock of everyone watching, the man's cloak exploded as feathers appeared upon the man's back, golden armor covering his form.

"What are you?" His Uncle asked as his brother, Izuna aided him to his feet.

"I am Jiraiya, the Warrior of Heaven sent to fight off the never ending war with the Demon of Hell." Jiraiya said, slidding his blades into their places at his side. "I am in need of an army to complete my mission."

"Why me?" Sasuke asked softly, bringing all gazes to his lean form.

"Because you are needed to release the Dragon." Jiraiya said, bringing frowns of confusion from everyone around them. The majority of them wondering why Sasuke would be chosen for such a battle.

"He is no warrior." Fugaku said, making Sasuke lower his head in shame. It was the truth so what did it matter either way who said it.

"Alone I shall agree," the warrior said, making Sasuke feel even worse. "But with another at his command, he will be. Now I ask you Sasuke, will you follow me to save this world?"

"The demons fight isn't ours." Madara said quickly. "The Humans bowed away from the War of the Species. We do not fight nor face others of the Non-Human race. We have not seen a Non-Human in centuries."

"And that was the first mistake." Jiraiya answered. "Once the Humans left the fight, so did others. Now the only ones fighting the Demon's army are the Elves, and they are in need of a aid."

"Why me?" Sasuke asked again when Jiriaya continued to look at him. "Why not my brother or my Father? Why not my uncles or my Mother?"

"Because they do not carry the fire within them." Jiriaya said, moving closer to Sasuke. "You do."

"What fire?" Itachi demanded.

"Fire? I don't..." Sasuke paused, trying to figure something in his head.

"Your dream, the one you woke from, do you remember it?" Jiriaya asked, kneeling before Sasuke, his wings tucked into his back.

"My dream?"

"The one with the boy your age. Blonde hair and blue eyes." Jiriaya reminded him, bringing forth the dream to Sasuke's mind. At Sasuke's shocked look, Jiriaya squeezed his arm gently. "Do not be afraid. I watched the dream as if from a distance. I tried to reach you both but the connection fell away. I've been trying to reach him, but this was the first I've seen of him in centuries."

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked, feeling his mouth dry.

"He is half of you. Your soul in another's body." Jiriaya said. "His name is Naruto, born of a Demon mother and an Angel father. He was caught soon after the Humans pulled away, leaving him stranded with only the Elves to fight beside him. He has been caged and tortured in the Demon's prison as they search for you."

"Why do they want me?" Sasuke asked almost afraid.

"Because with you together, you will free the Dragon." Jiriaya said. "Sasuke, it is your life force that has kept the Dragon alive. Century after Century, since the day Naruto threw your half of your soul into the Stream of Forever, insuring you'd be born again and again until he can reach you, you have kept the Dragon amongst us. Unable to reach you fully, the Dragon sleeps until you reunite with your lover."

"Wh-what?" Sasuke gasped, looking at his Mother in shock.

"Sasuke, you are not a simple Human. You may have been born into this clan of Humans, but you are more then that. You are the Human mated to the Half Demon. And right now your Halfling needs your aid to break free and save the world from certain death."


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Why would a Demon fight against his own realm?" Itachi demanded, curiosity getting the best of him. The thought of a demon tied to his brother troubled him. Itachi found he didn't like it at all. Sasuke was an innocent, a child in need of protecting. And now this warrior was claiming that Sasuke was a reincarnation of a Demon's bride, and holder of this Dragon...

"He is not full Demon. Naruto is half. Demon like his mother, but his Father is an Angel. It is through his Father's blood that Naruto fights to save the world. It's through his tie through Sasuke that he fights even harder to protect him." Jiriaya said. "You Humans have been too far gone from the other Species that this piece of history has long evaded you." he sighed, standing tall, though Sasuke didn't remembering him looking anything but. "I do not have the time to speak the full story, but if I must to get you to come, Sasuke, I shall speak it all." Jiriaya said.

"You do not fear telling fairytales to a whole village?" Madara asked.

"Fairytales require a happy ending, this is anything but unless Sasuke can reach Naruto." Jiraiya answered in turn.

"Naruto was born to a Demon Mother, one who was bewitched by the beauty of his Angel Father. For one cycle of the earth they were tied, but the forces of hell broke Kushina from her lover's embrace and dragged her back, locking her within her realm and fading her memories. They created a barrior to stop Minato from reaching her. In heartbreak he returned to heaven and only days later, his son appeared before him in a dream. Returning to earth he searched for the boy and found him abandon by the Demons, none of which wanted the Halfling in their world. Taking the boy to Heaven, he trained him to fight the Demons and send them back to where they belong. Centuries Naruto fought beside his Father, gaining aids from species of various kinds, growing stronger and stronger, creating a Dragon by some way or other to aid him. But his strenght multiplied when a human was born. One child alone had the ability to curb the Demon's side of Naruto completely. When they met, their souls combined for eternity. With their new connection the Dragon grew even stronger, their love making it the purest and most beautiful of all, able to connect with everything in a way not done before, giving Naruto true immortality. With aid from this Dragon, Naruto and Sasuke were able to send and lock the Demons in hell for good, all except for one. For his Father, Naruto released his Mother, unknowing that she was no longer the woman his Father had met and loved. Through her hands, Minato was slain.

"In fury, Naruto attacked the woman, almost falling to her power, but the Dragon kept her from truely killing him. That was when Kushina realized she needed to be rid of the Dragon and the only way to do so was to kill Sasuke. In an effort to save his beloved, Naruto sent the Dragon to Sasuke, tearing his soul from his first body. The Dragon then faded away before them, and has been missing since. Every generation, the Dragon brings Sasuke forward in an effort to save Naruto, but Sasuke must be the age of his first body in order to reach him. The day Sasuke first died, Naruto was captured as his heart broke in agony at his lover's body and has been held in Hell as the Demons wait for Sasuke to come for him."

Turning to look at all of them, only to stop his gaze on Sasuke, Jiraiya said, "This is your sixteenth time coming back Sasuke, each of your previous bodies has been killed before you could reach Naruto."

"If Sasuke keeps coming back, why do they keep killing him?" Itachi asked, fear at the thought of Sasuke dying sqeezing him painfully.

"Because once Sasuke is killed for the sixteenth time, he will cease to exist and Naruto will then be truely weak enough to be killed. The Dragon can only live so many times and each time it dies, it weakens, meaning Naruto is weakening right along beside it."

"Why sixteen?" Mikoto asked, feeling fear and anger at anyone daring to harm her son. Let those bastards try to touch her child!

"It was the age Sasuke was when he died the first time. Now upon his sixteenth birthday, the Dragon creates a way for Naruto to connect to him. Sixteen birthdays, sixteen lives. If the Dragon cannot get back to Naruto, the world is doomed. From the Heavens above to here."

"Why can't Sasuke just call the Dragon forward?" Mikoto asked, her arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist. When she had moved behind him, Sasuke could not say. In truth, he barely felt her touch against him.

"Naruto locked the Dragon within Sasuke and only Naruto can break it free." Jiraiya answered. "Sasuke never had control of the Dragon. He is never given enough time to completely bond with the Dragon as he did before."

"I've been sixteen for months." Sasuke said, unable to wrap his mind around all of this. Was it true? Was he truely mated to a Demon of all things? Did he really have a Dragon within him? And if it was, how much longer could Naruto bare the torture the Demons provided? Just thinking of such things made his heart freeze. To know that Naruto suffered year after year for him...

"Yes, but you need to be exactly the right age, from the day to the second that you passed on. From this day forth, your life will be endangered should you stay here. The Demons already have you in their sights and they are coming."

"How did you reach me first then? And why didn't you reach me before?"

"Because when you're born, both Heaven and Hell feel it, but then you fade away until you're sixteen. Kushina always locks Heaven's gates before we can come to aid you. Each time we were forced to watch you die and we could do nothing to save you. But this time around, I asked my Angel to let me save you. To drop me to earth the day after you died the last time. She granted me my wish, knowing I would be unable to go back."

"Why?"

"Because I am close to becoming mortal myself. My body has aged since day one and continues to do so. I am no longer strong enough to fly back home, but I am strong enough to protect you." Jiraiya bowed. "I know this is strange to you, Sasuke, but in the coming time your dreams will be memories. Your body will remember to fight once more, to be the fighter you were long ago. To wield your weapon as only the best of Warriors could. You will once more rule Naruto's army. Even as we speak, the Elves await your arrival."

"Elves?"

"Your waiting army." Jiraiya nodded. "The Bloody Elf is in your debt, Sasuke."

"My what?!" Sasuke shouted, looking at his brother in shock. How could a creature he never even met be in his debt?! "Bloody Elf?"

"Yes, Gaara no Sabaku." Jiraiya went on, "On your first life, you saved his own. You saved his life from execution at another species hands. For that he has pledged his life to you for all eternity. And as he rules his kingdom, he waits for your orders. For you alone, he fights the Demons as he tries to free your beloved."

"This cannot be true. Sasuke isn't tied to a Demon. He isn't a reincarnation of a Demon's mate. He can barely lift a sword, let alone use it!" Fugaku growled, pulling Sasuke behind him. "My son isn't the one you're looking for."

Sasuke bowed his head as the truth of his Father's words set in. To think he almost allowed himself to believe such a story. To think he was a hero at any point in time was almost laughable.

"The body is different, but the soul is the same as are the eyes." Jiraiya admitted. "He breathes the fire of his Demon's heart. Shall you require more proof, I shall provide it. Either way, Sasuke must come with me. He is the key to saving the world. Gaara awaits him now, for I told him I would bring back his master."

"Sasuke-" Fugaku started only to jump back as an arrow flew passed his ear, hitting the frame of his home with a solid thunk. In shock, Sasuke looked at the wooden arrow with silver feathers breached into the wall. If that had been an inch closer, his Father would have... Turning with the others, each looked toward the archer, gasping softly when they saw one man standing behind another, as the first stood in an archer position. What shocked Sasuke more was that both of them were... "Elves..." Fugaku said out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"It's a shame the wind shifted." The blonde one smirked, lowering his bow, every move so graceful, it looked surreal. Both Elves looked lean and fragil, as if the softest wind could knock them over, but Sasuke knew that behind their features and appearnce, they were anything but weak.

"Nay, I think the man's instincts are better then most Humans." the red head said boredly. "Should you have predicted correctly, you would have struck more then just strands of hair."

"Yes, Elder." came the other's reply, his bow now resting on his back as he glided forward. Each step never leaving a print in the damp dirt. All the Uchihas could only stare as he moved through them without a care in the world, stopping only in front of his arrow and plucking it free with little difficulty. Turning it about in his fingers, the blonde Elf nodded in satisfaction as he pulled a few strands of hair free and placed the arrow back with the others. "I believe these are yours." he said with a voice that no human could replicate. It was beautiful, sounding like a soft melody to Sasuke's ears. Sasuke knew that should this Elf mock anyone, it would still sound so beautiful.

Without a word, Fugaku held out his hands, staring in wonder at the strands placed within his palm. With more force then one needed, he looked back at the blonde Elf before him. "Who are you?"

"Deidara," came the proud reply as he took his time and looked at each of them. His eyes were light, seeming to reflect a clear days sky. They seemed to be aloof but Sasuke knew that nothing escaped this one's eyes. "A follower of my Prince, the Bloody Elf."

"And he is?" Fugaku asked looking toward the other that had yet to move toward them. The other one was shorter, then Deidara. His hair just as short. His eyes were unnerving. They looked at you as if seeing your thoughts. His face held no hidden amusement, unlike Deidara's, the other seemed to be cold and uncaring.

"Sasori," was all the other said, his eyes skimming over them all before landing on Sasuke. "Stories told to us by our Prince do not measure up to the image I see before me."

Glaring at the insult, Sasuke felt his face flush. He was sure if it wasn't for his brother, he would have embrassed himself by trying to attack the Elf, and ended up flat on his back instead.

"And stories passed down from one generation to the next describe Elves as eternal creatures. They are meant to be beautiful and untouchable. Deidara seems to fit the bill however you fall flat." Itachi mocked with the same uncaring tone Sasori had used.

Laughing, Deidara looked from Itachi to Sasori, seeming to enjoy the narrowed eye look of the other Elf, "Elder, the Human has put you in your place. Such a tragedy when an Elf as 'wise' and 'all knowing' as you cannot best one."

"_Favor your words, Elfling. Do not forget I am your mentor, able to decide your fate. It is my voice that will give you a place within our society_." Sasori said, his words sounding odd to Sasuke's ears but at the same time not. The tone the other used was threatening, making Deidara lose all humor as he stood rigid.

"_As his mentor you should aid him not demean him_." Sasuke countered not liking the way the other spoke. Even if the words were simple, the meaning behind them was not.

With a gasp, both Elves looked at Sasuke as if he grown a second head. His family, however, looked on in confusion at his words, each wondering how he could speak as gracefully as Sasori had done with ease.

"_How does a human know the tongue of an Elf?_" Deidara asked in awe, his words and expression not bothering to hide the excitement and surprise he felt. Even his pointed ears seem to perk up, though Sasuke knew they had not moved at all as they stretched through the blonde's silky hair.

"_I don't know... what are you talking about_?" Sasuke frowned in confusion looking from Deidara to Sasori and then to his family. "_I don't know Elf tongue_."

"But you spoke it!" Deidara practically shouted, moving toward him, his eyes shining brightly as if he could barely contain himself. "He spoke and then you answered!"

"Yes because he was being rude. Just because I'm not a warrior doesn't mean I sit back and let people hurt other people." Sasuke snapped, feeling self-conscious with the way Deidara was looking at him.

"You spoke our words!" Deidara shouted his smile growing wider. "I've never met a human that has spoken or understood our words! Most times they butcher everything!"

"I didn't speak-"

"Sasuke," Itachi said, finally finding his tongue. "You spoke like them."

"No I didn't. I don't even know how-"

"He is starting the beginning stages of the bond." Jiraiya intercepted. "The Dragon always gives him the ability of tongue. Eventually he'll be able to communicate with the wind and the trees, even animals."

"This is truely exciting." Deidara declared, looking as if he'd like nothing more then to jump in place. "In all my years I have heard your stories. Heard what you could do. I did not believe most of it possible, but the first gift is already coming true. It's only a matter of time before-"

"If we wish to evade the Demons, we best leave now." Jiraiya said suddenly, looking very troubled. "They are less then a day away and coming fast."

"What?!" Madara shouted as the clan looked around in shock, each preparing for a battle.

"We need to leave as quickly as possible, then. The Demons won't stop here if they do not feel Sasuke. They don't care for his ties, only his life." Sasori said evenly, not looking the least bit worried.

"Will you come, Sasuke? Or will you die one last time?" Jiraiya asked, holding out his hand.

For the longest time Sasuke stared at the offered limb. His mind was a mess of many thoughts and emotions. His body refused to obey, not that he knew what he wanted it to do. To be honest, he was scared. Scared to leave the safety of his family and scared to stay in fear of the Demons killing them. Even if they didn't care for his ties, his family would die for him. He couldn't risk their lives for his own.

But was this even real? Was this unknown person before him even an a warrior from above, and Sasori and Deidara Elves? Was he still sleeping, dreaming and unable to wake? Any minute now, Itachi would wake him up for real and then... what?

He'd go back to being the poor Uchiha child with no talent in need of saving everyday? The poor Uchiha that constantly needed a babysitter in fear of some unknown attacking him? The poor Uchiha that couldn't lift a blade to save his life when children half his age were already fighting like fine warriors?

And what if this was really a dream? One where he got to be the hero for once? One where he had an army of Elves waiting to follow him and a Demon waiting for him to save? What if he stayed asleep and lived out this fairytale to the end? Would it be so bad to enjoy this moment? To enjoy the adventure he would not have if this was real?

"Sasuke?" Jiraiya said again, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Answer me something," Sasuke said, suddenly wanting to know for sure if he was dreaming or awake. Even if it were a dream, he'd wake up and go back to being him. And if it wasn't a dream, was he ready to face his new reality?

"Anything,"

"Is this... am I...Ouch!" He cried out when Deidara stabbed him in the arm with a small blade. "Why did you do that for!" he glared at the grinning Elf, who was calmly wiping the few drop of blood off his blade on a white cloth.

"You seem in need of it, so I simply provided you some aid." Deidara shrugged, uncaring of Itachi's blade in his throat, or the other Uchihas standing ready to fight.

"But that really hurt!" Sasuke said, holding a hand to his new wound as his mother tried to look at it.

"Yes, it did." Deidara nodded.

"Then why..." slowly it dawned on Sasuke, Deidara had really hurt him. He had felt the blade and his arm was really bleeding. "It's all real, isn't it?"

"Very real," Jiraiya nodded, moving forward and placing his hand over Sasuke's arm. For a few seconds, Sasuke felt a brush of heat over the wound. Before it could hurt, the heat was gone. When Jiraiya moved his hand away, Sasuke saw his arm as it was before, completely healed without a mark to be seen. "Every story told to you. Every Elf, Mermaid, Vampire, Were, every creature not Human is real, Sasuke. Every story your mother whispered at night, every fairytale your grandmother mentioned, every word spoken is based on truth."

"And my nightmares?" Sasuke asked, not wanting Jiraiya to say yes. "Are they real too?"

"No," Jiraiya shook his head, looking as if he were trying to word his answer correctly. "Your nightmares aren't real, but what they show you, that is real. Your past selves are warning you, sending you their memories in forms and pictures that you would understand. They will become more clear just as Naruto will from this point forth. When you close your eyes, you'll see what you saw before. Each shadow in your mind is a hidden object waiting to be revealed."

"My nightmares are bad." Sasuke whispered, feeling fear spreading through his body. He felt his brother's arm wrap around him, trying to soothe him. More then once, Sasuke had woken Itachi up with his screams. He never remembered what he dreamed, but Sasuke knew that with each one, it scared him more. His nightmares were the reason Itachi still shared a room with him. It was easier and faster for his brother to wake him. Even if his parents would try to help, it was Itachi that stayed up with him, rocking him gently as he held him close.

"Aye, and all of them are about to become real." Jiraiya said gravely. "But this time you have the aid of a Warrior." Jiriaya went on, his hand still outstretched. "And I will die before I allow you to do so."

"Okay," Sasuke finally said, his hand reaching for Jiraiya's.  
"If he goes, I do as well." Itachi said stubbernly. "I will not leave his side when he needs me most."

"Very well," Jiraiya nodded, "But you are the only one to accompany him. The rest of your clan will stay."

"I-"

"I will protect him, father." Itachi told Fugaku when their father looked ready to counter Jiraiya. "Protect our village and have it ready for when we come back." his brother smiled, his hands now resting on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Take care of him, Itachi." Mikoto said finally, looking on the verge of crying. "Bring both of you back safely."

"I will." Itachi promised as their mother held them both, kissing their cheeks.

Ten minutes later, with a bag a piece for both brothers, Sasuke and Itachi walked out of the village. The feeling of leaving the village was odd for Sasuke. This was the first time he had ever been beyond the gates of his home. The first time he was ever leaving everything he knew. Reaching for his brother's hand, Sasuke sqeezed his fear, excitment, and wonder through their connection. In answer, Itachi only gave him a small smile and squeezed back.

"Are we to walk?" Itachi asked, "I do not mind, for I walked many places, but Sasuke has not."

"I can walk if we need to though!" Sasuke said quickly, glaring at his brother, releasing his hand. Just when they were starting to get along, his brother had to ruin it!

"There is no need to walk," Jiraiya chuckled. Placing two fingers to his lips, he sent out a high pitched whistle. Not long after, five horses, two brown, one grey, one spotted, and the last a sandy color, appeared, running toward them. "I knew someone would come with you." he said at Sasuke's and Itachi's confusion.

"How?" Sasuke asked as he climbed onto a brown mare, Itachi getting onto one identical to his save for the star on her forehead.

"Because someone came with you the first time too." Jiraiya said upon his grey stallion.

**A/N: Took three chapters for them to finally leave the village, I fail... Anyway, for those looking for more yaoi, there will be some coming up, I promise. **


End file.
